Priestesses and Demons
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: A pristess battles against demons. When she is taken in by Piccolo will she learn that not all demons are evil? Langue and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Sisters Prolouge

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed.

* * *

_

_**Sisters**  
By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

* * *

"HELP! HELP ME." The scream came from further up the mountain. Piccolo growled. It had been so long ago that he would have ignored such a call, he reminded himself. Yet there he was flying off to hurry and help some stranger. 

Taka Mitsu held her ground against the attackers, they had caught her off guard and now she would pay for it. Her arrows flew from her bow striking a dark shadowy demon in the chest – it fell down and turned to ash, disappearing.

Taking the time she had between kills Mitsu quickly ripped off a piece of her sleeves to tie around her bleeding leg. She was not quick enough as two more demons were upon her now, teeth gnashing wickedly in their distorted faces.

Determined she let three arrows fly at them. Two of the arrows hit the demon on the left while the other missed. She backed up several steps to try and give herself time to fire another volley at them. However she backed up in the leader of the group, a large snake like creature that now held her in its coils.

"HELP!" She screamed as she struggled against the demon. The snake thing seemed to laugh at her efforts as it tightened its grip around her.

"Fool girl, there is no one on this mountain to hear your screams." It hissed as its head circled around to her. "Now DIE." The snakes fangs pierced her arm, sinking in to her flesh with ease. Mitsu could feel the poison being pumped into her system. The loss of blood from earlier in the fight would make it easy for the poison to over whelm her body quickly. She blacked out as the roof of the shrine came caving down upon them.

xxxx

Slowly she stirred, crying out for something that had been lost. Struggling she tried to stand, but her legs collapsed beneath her, again she cried out. A wave of nausea hit her as she ran a hand over her knee to find the bone piercing out of the skin in a mess of tattered flesh. And again she blacked out.

She came round a while later to hear a voice talking soothingly to her. She vomited blood and collapsed.

Shapes blurred and swirled in front of her and she thought for a moment that she would be sick again, but as her eyes focused and the nausea left. Slowly looking around her Mitsu found a small fire that was still burning fierily – it was night, perhaps the same night as the battle? Aneko! She prayed that Aneko would be alright, somehow…

Her wounds had all been wrapped up and bandaged with now blood socked material that seemed to have been hastily ripped from something. Mitsu tried to move her arm and legs, but they would not move. Frustrated with her limited move ability she twisted to look the other way and ended up falling over.

She coughed up some blood and tried to roll over but ended up just laying there. Her skull throbbed, yet she was surprised she did not feel more of the pain.

Mitsu heard someone come up behind her; she tried to move her head to see who it was, but found that she could not. Instead she tried to speak to this stranger, but her mouth was swollen and trying to talk only made her throat fill with blood.

Piccolo scowled from across the fire at the girl. Though most of her wounds would heal fine, the poison still lingered in her system – despite his attempts to cure her of it. The most irritating part was that her head wound was his fault – he had been careless and blew up the small building filled with demons. When the roof fell in – it must have fallen on her.

Also finding so many demons fighting this girl worried him. What would they want with some small mountain shrine? He looked at the girl again; when her hallucinations stopped she may not trust him. He was after all, Piccolo reminded himself, a demon.

The girl suddenly cried out from the pain, stirring in her sleep.

"Save Aneko…please"

Piccolo stirred, he swore as he flew back to the now burning shrine. Flying above it he searched for the girl that he only suspected was there.

Towards the back of the shrine a small portion of the floor suddenly folded up. He saw a figure stand there for a moment and then fell down.

Grabbing her as he dodged the fire, Piccolo hurried back to the camp he had made.

Aneko was already wrapped up in several blankets and seemed to be in no need of immediate help. He watched her fall asleep next to the other girl.

xxxx

It was several days before Taka Mitsu awoke. Her head still hurt, but not nearly as much as it had. The sun light and sent of cooking food caused her to smile – she was alive.

Aneko smiled weakly at her sister as she saw her sit up.

"Aneko!" Mitsu cried happily as she saw her sister cooking them food. "However did you manage to save us? – Are you alright?"

"I didn't, you know the shape I am in…Our savior will return tonight. He is busy now." She said quietly, she knew how her sister would respond when she discovered their hero to be a demon…

Mitsu slowly made her way over to sit next to her sister. The pain is not so bad now, she thought, besides I am sure that Aneko has been in more pain.

"What's for breakfast?" Mitsu asked as she sniffed the air around the fire.

"Our hero brought me fish to cook for us this morning. Here –" She said as she pulled a stick with a blackened fish speared on the end of it. Aneko blew out the fire on the stick and handed it to her younger sister. "Go on, it's done."

Mitsu happily ate the fish, finding that she was starving. Aneko ate the other fish slowly, watching her sister. Should she prepare her for their host's arrival? She looked up at the sun trying to determine the time of day.

"That was great fish Aneko, thanks you. You always were a great cook." She could tell her sister was distracted, undoubtedly thinking about something important. Mitsu curled up next to her and fell back asleep.

Aneko looked down at her sister, gently snoozing and ran her hand over her long black hair. A tear fell from her eyes as she glanced down at her bulging stomach, her hands now ran over it.

"You know I loved him Mitsu…"she whispered.

xxxx

Piccolo arrived back at the camp just after dusk. He had brought some fruit with him for the two women. He placed the fruit next to the one called Aneko, she stirred and sat up.

"Thank you for your kindness." She whispered. He said nothing and sat down next to the fire, across from her. "You must forgive my sister when she wakes, she does not know demons like I do. I fear she may be very rude to you. I'm sorry."

Piccolo said nothing; he did not expect the younger woman to like him after trying to defend themselves against the horde of demons.

"Why were the demons after you two?"

"We are priestesses for that mountain shrine…I – I am no longer a priestesses, though because I allowed myself to fall in love – with a demon." Her hand fell to her stomach, as her smiled disappeared. "My sister was enraged by this, because I will have to leave the shrine now…I fear she did something very foolish..."

"You think she killed him." He said picking up on her story. She nodded a tragic look in her eyes.

"I don't know what to think anymore. If he is not dead, then he has as she predicted, deserted me…I don't know which is worse." Suddenly she realized she was placing her burdens upon a stranger. "I am very sorry, I – I shall not be a burden on you long." Piccolo nodded, expressionless.

"You should eat some of that fruit."

xxxx

Mitsu stretched and began unwrapping her bandages. She could feel that her wounds were healed, though small scabs and bruises lingered. She peaked over at her sister and found her fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, she carefully crept over to where she swore she heard the sound of rushing water.

A river, fed by a waterfall was what she discovered. The water was cool and clean – beautifully glistening in the afternoon sun.

She stripped of her sweat and blood stained clothes eagerly and slipped into the cool currents. The water felt reviving after sleeping in her old clothes. Mitsu dreaded putting them back on. Instead she swam in the river for a long time until finally the sun had begun to set and the water began to be less than pleasantly cool.

Going to retrieve her clothes, Mitsu found them gone! However in their place were a fresh set of white and red garments. After a small pray of thanks, she quickly dived into the clean linens.

Further upstream Piccolo was almost amused at the girl's gratitude for the clean linens. Though it had really been for his benefit, he could not stand the stench of dried blood and vomit any longer.

He did not approach the girl because he was scared, no, he could tell he was much stronger than the girl. It was out of respect for the one named Aneko that he did not. Although he was never truly far away from their little camp.

xxxx

"So when do I get to meet this hero of ours?" Mitsu asked her sister as she sank her teeth into a large apple.

"I don't think you will get the chance too, you are always asleep when he comes to check up on us."

"Oh…well Aneko – what is he like?" Aneko was slow in responding.

"He is very strong and brave – he went back to the shrine to search for me after hearing you sob my name. He spends nearly all of his time training to better hone his skills. I think he is a much disciplined man. I am glad to have met him." Aneko said truthfully, she would never lie to her sister.

"Wow…what does he look like?"

"You know I do not pay attention to such things Taka. And you should know by now to not let looks deceive you." She scowled her.

"I do not care for looks!" Mitsu tried to argue.

"No but care for your own a great deal, do you not?" She accused. Mitsu blushed a deep shade of red. "Isn't that why you cover your face when you fight? So you do not mar your pretty face?"

"Is it wrong of me to not want to be covered in scares?!" she raised her voice.

"It is only selfish of you. You must learn to be selfless if you are to remain at the shrine when I leave."

"Oh Aneko you are not still going to leave are you?"

"I can not raise this child there, you know that. Once it is born I will be able to travel again…I will go to the village at the base of the mountain and live there for a time…"

"They wont want you there Aneko…I am sorry. I should never have-"

"Be quite Mitsu, you don't know what you are talking about. I know I will not be able to stay in the village long but the child will grow quickly look at me – it's only been three months! When the child is able to travel then we shall leave the village. Do not worry about me Taka Mitsu, I have chosen this path. You should choose yours." The sisters were silent for a time…

xxxx

Bathing in the river helped her sore limbs, so she took to the river more and more. She knew that her sister would be having her baby very soon but somehow could not bring herself to rejoice.

Being a priestess of the moon she understood the different cycles in a woman's life. However Mitsu was forbidden to take part in them – she would never have a lover or a child of her own. Besides, what man would put up her?

Mitsu had been untrusting of the strange man that came to their shrine seeking shelter. She had known his injuries must have been received in battle, but her sister was trusting and said that they could not send him away. It did not take long to discover that he was a really a wolf…perhaps that is why he chose their moon shrine?

Aneko loved him form the moment she saw him though. There was no helping that, but Mitsu was horrified at her sister's lack of self restraint. Even after learning of his demon nature…

Hearing something Mitsu submerged herself under the water, and edged towards the river bank where her clothes lay.

Piccolo was not quick enough, she saw him watching her before he moved to disappear into the forest.

Hurrying she putting her clothes on and darted off after the strange looking man she had seen – he was obviously a demon of some kind.

Piccolo stopped at the camp to see if Mitsu was following him.

"Damn" he muttered as she entered the clearing. Rage filling her eyes.

"Damn right demon." She replied as she pulled out a roughly made staff she had created a few days ago. Mitsu rushed at him, but he easily dodged the attack. Turning around to face him she fell into her defensive position.

"I am not here to fight you." He warned. Aneko's eyes fluttered open at his words. She sat up.

"Mitsu NO! Put that thing down!" Aneko ordered of her sister. Mitsu was unmoved however, refusing to put her weapon down. "Taka Mitsu! – he is the only reason you and I are alive right now!"

"Sister I'll never understand your fondness for demons." Mitsu watched Piccolo for a moment, looking him over. He was obviously a warrior…she would not stand a chance against him – not without her special arrows. She dropped her staff and now ignoring him sat down next to her sister. "But what was he doing watching me bath?" she argued angrily.

Piccolo blushed slightly but was able to give an angry response "I was NOT watching you! I was trying to stay out of your way – You interrupted my meditations." He growled revealing his fangs.

"Quite both of you." Aneko said in a tone barley not a whisper. "I will be leaving here shortly and don't want to think that you will kill each other once I am. Promise me Mitsu? Piccolo? I think you may even be able to help each other, though that may be asking too much. Now promise."

"I promise." Piccolo growled, scowling.

"…I promise. But only because you should not worry about me when you will be taking care of your baby."

"Good. Now…who's hungry?" she said smiling again as she held up a pair of fruits.

xxxx

Not even a month later Aneko delivered her child. Mitsu worked with her well into the morning hours during the birth. It had been difficult to not intervene for Piccolo, as the elder sister's energy was so weak. Human females were not designed to mother demon children. He scowled; though he did not know anything of human births it seemed to him that it ought not to be so difficult as to nearly claim the mother's life.

But Aneko was strong, after a day or two she was fine and had announced her departure to be at the end of the week. Mitsu had argued with her, trying to get her to stay but nothing would convince her to.

Aneko smiled at Piccolo as she held her new baby in her arms. His tail twitched as she held him, bright yellow eyes watching her intently.

"Sush little wolf ling…" she cooed to her son "Piccolo, thank you for taking care of us. Please look out for my sister; she doesn't understand what being a priestess is yet…"

"You should be careful, the village you are planning to go to does not receive demons well."

"We will be fine. Good bye." She said at last, bowing her head slightly before beginning the long journey down the mountain.

xxxx

Mitsu cried that night, after her sister had left. She did not even have the heart to tell her about the father of her child…

She waited up late the night but she could not find the moon anywhere in the dark nights sky. Mitsu sat at the fire and burnt a fish she had caught in the river earlier. It did not taste bad, juts not as good as her sisters. She bit into the fish angrily; she could never do anything as well as her sister.

xxxx End Prologue xxxx


	2. Let the training begin

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

xxxxxxx

_**Priestesses and Demons**_

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_xxxx_

"Demon! Where are you? I want to talk to you." She yelled through the forest. Mitsu had just decided that he wasn't going to show up when there he was – right in front of her.

"The name is Piccolo. What could you possibly want to talk to a demon about?"

"Dem- Uh. Piccolo, is it possible for a demon to sire a child with the sole intent of being reborn?"

"Yes." He growled, being reminded of the nature of his own birth. Mitsu's expression soured. Now she knew why her sister had left her behind.

"Piccolo, I know you a great warrior…will you please train me?" It was hard for her to ask anything of a demon. Especially after what they had done to her life. But if he was a true warrior she knew that if he wanted her dead – she would be dead.

Piccolo was slow to answer, though he missed Gohan he did not feel the need to have companionship…Then he recalled Aneko and her wish for him to watch out for Mitsu. He growled coming to a decision.

"Fine." With a whirl of his cape, he was gone.

xxxx

It was harder than she had expected. Much different from the training she received to become a priestess too. Although she could already sense ki and even harness her own to a small extent she never had imagined using it to fly or harm an attacker.

Mitsu launched herself face first into learning everything the strange demon had to offer her. She hoped that training with a demon would give her the advantage when next she had to fight one.

Most days she tried to over look the fact that Piccolo was a demon. It was obvious to her trained eyes, the dark aura surrounding his heart, but it was not as dark as most she had seen. Almost as if the darkness was diminishing.

She had wanted to ask him on more than one occasion, where he was from. Mitsu knew he was not an Earth demon, but there were stories of a demon king that matched his description. She could only wonder though, because Piccolo was not the sharing kind of guy…

xxxx

The training was brutal, leaving Mitsu aching everywhere. Though she was used to days filled with work, this was a bit much even for her. But she was determined to get stronger, because if her fears about her nephew were right…then her sister was in for trouble and so was the village they were staying in.

Most days she would train under the sharp eyes of Piccolo, but on the days he gave her to 'recover' Mitsu had begun the task of rebuilding the shrine. Clearing the area of the burnt remains of the shrine was her first chore and it took her over a month to complete.

Piccolo was impressed with the priestess's progress, though was still unsure why she drover herself so hard. He wondered as he watched her try to rebuild her shrine, weather her sister Aneko was right and if Mitsu had really killed the wolf demon that had been Aneko's lover. Somehow he could not see Mitsu doing anything that would hurt her sister's happiness, even if it was a demon.

_Xxx _**End Chapter 1**_ xxX_

_Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it. Chapters shall be added weekly. Don't forget to review!_


	3. Firelight Conversations

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed

* * *

_

_**Priestesses and Demons**_

By; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 2

She watched her teacher by the firelight as she ate her dinner. Mitsu had come to the conclusion that perhaps her sister was not crazy…some demons may not be evil. Still she would not allow herself to neglect her duties as priestess.

For the first time in the months she had been training with him, Mitsu really looked at him. There was something handsome about his features; the sizes, proportions…shape. Her eyes lingered upon him a moment too long and he shot a look at her.

She returned to the work at hand as she shifted in the firelight. She was in the process of sewing herself another outfit as the one she wore now was only useable now as work clothes. Mitsu planed on traveling to a neighboring shrine, a few mountains away, to get help in rebuilding the rest of her shrine. She also would need someone to take her sister's place.

Mitsu swore as she pricked her finger on the needle, interrupting her sewing.

"Langue most unbecoming of a priestess..." She was not sure if she had imagined it or not but she was sure there was laughter in his voice.

"I was not always a priestess. Besides you make a pretty poor demon yourself." She growled, putting her sewing aside.

"Are you complaining that you are still alive? – I could cure you of that condition if you wished." He smiled wickedly.

"Humph. No thank you, I have grown accustom to it." She smirked at her own remark.

"Well if ever you change your mind – let me know."

"Oh I will…and same for you demon."

"You know I grow tired of you calling me that."

"What else should I call you?"

"You could use my name."

"…I shall make an effort to use your name." she whispered. His eyebrow raised slightly, it was odd to hear her use such a pleasant tone to him. "…Piccolo do you think Aneko is alright?"

"She is a strong woman, she will be fine."

"…" Mitsu frowned and rolled on to her back, admiring the stars. It irritated her to know that even Piccolo – who she had been training with for several months – thought she should be more like her sister. No one understood her sister like she did.

xxxx

The moon was not quite at its half way point for the month yet. She watched it dance with its reflection in the water. Beautiful and calming.

Mitsu tried to figure out how old her nephew must be by now but it was impossible. Demons grew much quicker than mortals. She would only be able to guess for now. Still the strength she needed eluded her. She would have to train even harder to be able to help in time.

She watched the water again in the moonlight, from her perch on the shore. She wondered for a moment if she should try to use the water for a vision…

Taka ran her hand through the water and looked up again at the moon. The circumstances were suitable for a vision, but she had never had the best luck with them. In fact in her last vision – well she did not want to think about that now. No a vision would be useless to her – especially if she was involved in it – it could cloud her judgment. Best not take the chance.

xxxx

"You pushed yourself too hard this time Mitsu." He scowled as he carried her back to camp. She groaned in response, keeping her eyes closed.

Once he had her lay down on her make shift bed, he asked her wear it hurt. She did not answer him, eyes still closed.

"Damn you Mitsu." He said as he took her blood stained shirt off. The purple bruises were obvious – she had broken her ribs. It was strange to him because her chest was already wrapped up in some white cloth – was it for the wound? No it was not in the right place to be effective. Holding her in his arms he un wrapped the binding from her breasts – that what when he realized what the bandages had been for. Piccolo almost found it amusing that she bound herself like that, but quickly attended to the matter at hand. He wrapped the bandage around her tightly to help the ribs set themselves properly. However his hand slipped slightly as she began to stir and Mitsu screamed as a hand quickly flew at his face – slapping him.

"Damn it stay still! I'm trying to help you." He roared. Then realizing the positioning of his hand moved it immediately. Females were funny about men seeing them without their shirts on. Finally sure that his work was done, Piccolo retreated to the other side of the fire.

Mitsu scowled, she felt dumb for having slapped him when he was helping her… Quickly she covered herself with an extra shirt she had just finished making. She had difficulties getting it over her head with her ribs cracked. Eventually though she managed to out wit the shirt.

"I- I'm sorry I slapped you Piccolo." Mitsu said using a humble voice.

"Huh. Next time tell me when you are hurt. It is foolish to push yourself and make your injuries worse."

"I know…I just am…I will do better next time."

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway Mitsu?"

"…My sister. She does not know what happened to the demon she was in love with. I need to tell her so that I can protect her."

"Humph. She may not know but I am sure she suspects." He replied, recalling what Aneko had said.

"She does? – But how? I mean she can't – I did not want her know until after she had her child!" She said getting upset.

"She did not say…. Mitsu I have tested your abilities and I do not think that you could have killed that demon."

Taka Mitsu stared at him from across the flame, aghast.

"She thinks I KILLED him?!" She sat up, a sharp pain causing her to cry out. Piccolo studied her for a moment; he had suspected that she had not killed him. "Piccolo you must take me to her!" Tears filled in her eyes. "Please. I need to see her."

"You need to rest."

"Will you take me to her when I am healed?"

"If you will stop irritating me with your incessant banter – perhaps."

"I will."

"Fine."

She passed out sometime near morning.

xxxx End Chapter 2

-_Sorry for the slow start, things will pick up soon!_ ;)


	4. Distrubing Dreams

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._ xxxxxxx 

_**Priestesses and Demons  
**__By; _The Fanfiction Nymph

**xxxxChapter 3**

_Mitsu ran, pressing herself to run faster and faster away from the evil creatures. It was difficult to run in the snow…Out of breath, lunges aching she stopped and looked behind her. The demon's red eyes glowed – they were still after her. She could see the warm light that she had been running towards but knew she would never reach it in time. Tears of frustration and fear froze upon her face in the winter air. _

_She forced herself to keep running, but they jumped out in front of her. Blocking her way to the light. The demon's teeth were sharp; jagged and hungry. Mitsu cried out in surprise but stumbled down the path behind her, returning to the darkness. _

_The forest was dark and unfriendly, she moved swiftly though the trees but was too tired to hold out long. They found her near an outcrop of rocks over looking a ravine. Mitsu cursed, she had nearly ran right off the edge. Looking behind her she saw that perhaps that was her only option. She back up as the demon's approached her. One of them lunged at her, slashing her face with long cold claws. She screamed as she backup falling into the ravine. She felt the air leave her lungs as she plummeted to her death._

Mitsu awoke eyes wide and ready to fight. She relaxed a little as she looked around her camp site. Remembering where she was. Knowing that she could fly now also helped her dispel the remaining feelings of her nightmare… It was that same dream that haunted her. The same fear as the day she and her sister escaped from their village.

"I hate demons." She swore to the fire.

"I hate you too." Piccolo growled. Mitsu frowned, she had forgotten about him. Hearing him say those words hurt somehow. She should explain, she thought.

"I didn't mean – fine… I hate you too." She said, sounding completely unconvincing. Mitsu had nearly forgotten that he was a demon.

"As it should be." He said closing his eyes again. She closed her eyes but could not fall asleep. Whatever it was she felt for the green man, it was not hate. After several minutes she began speaking again.

"Piccolo…" She looked to see if he was listening. "Where are you from?"

"…"

"I mean what planet are you from? I can tell you are not from here."

"Namek."

"…Thank you…Piccolo – uh…are you related to…never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Humph. Get some sleep kid – I don't want to have to take care of you and your broken ribs for very long. I don't have that kind of patients."

Mitsu said nothing as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

xxxx

She was almost sure of it. He was related to King Piccolo, the demon king somehow. Mitsu knew better than to ask though, she had nearly asked him twice now and just knew it was not a good idea. Besides as long as she did not know for sure…they could continue training as normal. That is what mattered anyway, getting stronger. Not old grudges, not understanding one's feelings. Just getting stronger.

xxxx

Mitsu awoke from another disturbing dream, this one different from any she had had before. So upsetting was it for her that she crawled out of her pile of blankets and wandered over to the river. The moonlight illuminating the forest just enough to make bathing possible.

Naked she submerged herself in the freezing water; she was pleased for its sharp cold – as though it would help her atone. Soaking she looked up at the near full moon. A tear streamed down her face and mixed with the river.

"Moon mother, why? Why would you do this to me? Is it not enough to have taken my sister from me? – Would you have my fellow priestesses desert me too?" The words tumbled from her heart. She flung herself at the water angrily, causing water to go flying. Mitsu sobbed into the water for sometime before going back to bed. However she did not dream for the rest of the night.

xxxx

"Piccolo, why have you never asked me why I hate demons?" Mitsu asked by way of a 3 am question. He growled at being disturbed and tried to ignore her, but he could feel her eyes upon him. It unnerved him.

"Because I don't care."

"…I don't believe you."

"Well you should. I don't give a damn why you don't like demons."

"I want to tell you why."

"Well I don't want to know!"

"…What do you want Piccolo?" her voice trembling.

"…I want to get some sleep so that-"

"-I mean what are striving for. What is it that keeps you going Piccolo? Why do you stay here? Why do you help me?"

"None of your business."

"But I want it to be my business! I- I ca-" Mitsu stopped suddenly , cutting herself off from finishing the rest of her sentence. "I am just curious as to why a demon would ever help me…"

"I am not just a demon you know."

"I know, I can see the darkness around your heart…it no longer has hold of you though does it?" He was somewhat surprised by this response. It had not dawned on him that she could see it – he had assumed that she called him a demon due to his looks. Fangs, green, claws – all may be assumed indicators for being a demon. Strange that she could see that…

"I'm sorry. I – I have said too much again, haven't I?" She whispered after several moments of silence passed between them. Piccolo did not reply.

She passed quickly into a dream. Taka found herself at her shrine, sweeping the path free of the autumn leaves. She smiled at the simple task; it was good to be home. Putting the broom down however she caught sight of Sumi. Mitsu ran over to her and bowed before hugging her.

"Oh Sumi I am so glad to see you. It has been too long." The elder woman smiled at her and nodded her head gently.

"Yes it has. I am glad to see you caring so well for your shrine. I am only sad that Aneko is not here with you…" Mitsu bowed her head sadly.

"She was taken from us by a man's love." Mitsu whispered.

"You sound as if she has died. A man's love is not something for you to morn her over Taka Mitsu." The gray haired woman scowled her.

"But-"

"-Did she love him?"

"…yes."

"Then we should rejoice. Love is a rare a thing in this world, you know."

"…" Mitsu did not reply as her teacher wrapped an arm around her.

"But I am not here to discuss your sister…You are having feelings for a man also are you not?"

"NO!" She yelled as Sumi laughed at her.

"You deny it child, but you shall regret not having admitted it someday…then you shall be as me – an old woman who has never so much as been kissed. If you will not listen to your heart at least listen to your visions…" The world blurred as a storm of rain began to fall upon the shrine. Sumi disappeared with the sun and the dream was cast into darkness…

xxxxEnd Chapter 3


	5. Concentration

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed_

_**Priestesses and Demons**_

_By;_ The Fanfiction Nymph

**xxxChapter 4xxxx**

Mitsu tried to forget her strange dream. Dreams after all are only the subconscious way of dealing with your everyday life – right? She hoped so.

It was frustrating to her to have her visions brought up though. There was no way that it was possible. Unlike her sister, Mitsu had never been able to understand her visions with a high rate of success. Aneko had always told her that she could not read her own visions because she was not truthful with herself…whatever that meant.

It did not matter what the vision was trying to show her though, because she was not going to let it happen.

xxxx

His voice thundered across the ground. She missed her kick a second time – and a third. Mitsu struggled to regain her focus; she just couldn't do it today. And knowing that angered her.

"That's enough Kid." Piccolo said sternly.

"I can do it! – let me try it again."

"If you could do it you would have already. Forget it – you can try again tomorrow."

Mitsu stalked off into the forest trying to clear her head. She went up the mountain towards her shrine but knew she wouldn't make it there on foot. Somehow she was fine with that. Just knowing that it was there was enough.

Taka wondered briefly if anyone else missed her shrine. She remembered the woman she promised to help deliver her baby and found herself moving towards the woman's house. Mitsu had visited there before…she was sure it would be alright to just stop by.

She refused to think about why she had missed so much earlier with Piccolo. It must be that there is just too much on her mind right now…

The small house was round located on the edge of a quite meadow. A few trees close by to offer summer shade. Mitsu smiled, she could smell a warm meal cooking in the evening air. She knocked on the door after brushing some of the dust off of her clothes.

"Why hello Taka." A smiling Gohan said opening the door.

"Hello Gohan. Is your mother here?"

"Yeah – she's in the kitchen." Mitsu nodded and took off her shoes before finding Chichi in the kitchen.

"Mitsu!" Chichi said interrupting her cooking. The very pregnant woman hugged her tightly. "Gohan said your shrine was destroyed! I'm so glad your okay."

"Chichi it is so good to see you." The hug ended and the two women beamed at each other. "I'm slowly rebuilding the shrine but it will take some time and I'll need help. I've already sent word the shrine the next mountain over. Don't worry so much."

"That's good – will you still be able to help me with my baby?"

"Of course!"

"You know it's been so long since Sumi helped me deliver Gohan…How is Sumi by the way?" Chichi asked sitting down next to Mitsu with two glasses of tea.

"I don't know exactly – she moved to a shrine that is closer to a village. Last I heard she was doing great." She shifted in her chair uncomfortably thinking about the dream she had with Sumi in it the other night.

"I suppose that is best." Chichi said after a moment. "How is Aneko?"

"…Aneko has left the shrine and is no longer a priestess." She said quietly.

"What?! Oh Mitsu what happened?!"

"She fell in love is all. Sumi said that-" she caught herself quoting the Sumi of her dream. "Said that we should be happy for her and her love…Sumi says there is not enough love in the world."

"Oh…" Chichi said before realizing that one of her pots was about to boil over. She quickly fixed it and announced dinner as being done….

The baby would be born next month Mitsu was sure, she asked Gohan to come and get her whenever that was. She told Gohan where she was training and his eyes grew large asking who she was training with. Apparently the boy knew the disagreeable demon.

She arrived back at camp late that night. Mitsu did not look at Piccolo as she walked by him to her blankets. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to after doing so miserably with her training. What was wrong with her anyway?!

**xxxxEND Chapter 4xxxx**


End file.
